She'll be fine
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: It was time to tell Lily the truth about their past. --Not Betaed--


**Title:** Like mother, like daughter  
**Author: **bendleshnitz1  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, Lily Luna Potter  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt(s): **Truth is stranger than fiction. Mint. Daughter**  
Word Count:** 775  
**Summary:** It was time to tell Lily the truth about their past.

* * *

**She'll be fine**

"...so the curse bounces and kills him instead." Harry took a deep breath finally finishing retelling almost every single detail about the Wizarding War.

Ginny sat by his side quietly sipping her tea, making comments every now and then but, most importantly, eyeing her daughter. She wasn't sure about doing this. She knew they had to tell their kids the truth some time and after Neville warned them they would all learn about the War in their fifth year, they had no option but to have _the talk _before then.

James was the first of course, and the most difficult for Harry. Telling each and every thing that happened to him, her, Ron and Hermione was something he hadn't done before. And that was the reason why books told partially the truth. Inventions and assumptions were more frequent than not in History books, making almost mandatory for the Weasleys and Potters to tell their kids the truth before they heard some stupid lie in class.

The next summer, before Albus started his fifth year, Ginny and Harry had the same talk about their 'adventures' (as Ron called them). Despite having the experience they gained the previous year with James, Ginny couldn't help but sob through the whole tale. Al resembled Harry so much that it hurt her to imagine her baby boy going through what her husband did at such a young age. She never had more respect for Harry's mother, Lily, than that day. She looked at Albus's emerald eyes and knew she would jump in front of a Killing Curse in a heartbeat. Well, she knew she would for any of her children as soon as she found out she was pregnant, but at that moment it felt more real and possible than ever. And it hurt. It took hours of Harry whispering soothing words in her ear and Albus's arms around her neck to feel the pressure around her heart start to disappear.

With Lily...it was a different story. She was her baby. Her youngest, her only daughter, her eternal baby. Lily will always be a baby to her eyes and Ginny didn't think she was ready to discover all the things her father, aunt and uncle went through. She didn't want her to know how weak she had been at eleven years old, falling into Riddle's trap...She just thought Lily wasn't ready for all that.

After fighting with Harry she had to agree it wouldn't be fair. Being the youngest, Ginny never liked having special treatment or not being told certain things; so she had to accept it: Lily should know. Just like her older brothers, she would find out the truth before starting fifth year.

It was hot for drinking tea. Drinking a hot beverage in the middle of the summer was something only crazy people did - to quote George's words -. But she found that nothing sooth her nerves more than a big, hot cup of Mint Tea. She found the colour of the Mint leafs as comforting as the feeling of the warm liquid going down her throat and setting in her stomach.

During the whole talk, Ginny's eyes barely broke contact with Lily's face. She watched her daughter's face carefully, analyzing every frown, every blink and every bit on her bottom lip. A few moments of silence passed after Harry finished retelling what had happened twenty five years ago. The silence was excruciating. Ginny kept looking at Lily, waiting for something...a criticism, a scream, a tear... She could feel Harry rubbing his hands together in anticipation, the muscles in his arms tightening in anxiety, just like hers. She could feel the kids' owls flying out of the kitchen window to hunt. She could feel her mint tea spilling over the table as her arm moved the cup when she bend over it, getting closer to Lily. She could feel everything, but her eyes remained on her daughter's face.

She looked at Lily intently for a few more seconds before prompting, "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Yes, your old man is dying here, Lils."

Lily sighed and looked at her parents. "Truth is stranger than fiction", she said with a half-smile. "I mean...giant dog with three heads, a huge snake living in the sewers, cemeteries, Death Eaters, _Horcruxes_...?! I prefer to stick with what the books say...much easier to memorize, you know?", she winked before standing. She kissed Harry's cheek and hugged Ginny quickly, heading back to her room.

"What was all that?" Harry asked, confusion written all over his face.

Ginny smiled to herself. "That's our daughter." _And she'll be fine_.


End file.
